


Great Expectations

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [38]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a fertility god, Thor can't help being drawn to pregnant bodies. He might not be able to experience the whole process, but at least Loki can give him a taste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**III: Body Fluids**

 

Thor was being gallant again. They had been on their way to the weekly market when he saw a woman, heavily pregnant and struggling to carry a large sack of potatoes, and he had left Loki's side to offer her his aid. He was drawn instinctually to pregnant bodies, and never hesitated to be of assistance where he might. _I am responsible, after all,_ he would say.

But now he had deposited the bag inside her door and was returning to Loki. He bore the glow of happiness that these little tasks always gave him. There was glory in battle and death, oh yes. And Thor so delighted in those that people often forgot the simple happiness he took in birth and life.

Loki did not forget.

"Hero," Loki said fondly.

"I like being around them," Thor answered.

"Would you like to understand them? A little something of how they feel?"

"I cannot." One who knew him less well would say that he spoke lightly. Loki knew him better.

"Not everything, no. But something. Think of it. Your belly that full, your skin taut over the swell of it..."

"Don't tease, Loki."

"I am not teasing. I could do that for you. I could fill you up, breed you to bursting."

"You do not make so much," Thor told him with a wry smile.

"Not usually, no. But I dare say you could make me."

 

Thor appeared at Loki's door that night. "Yes, I want it," he said.

Loki drew him in with quiet hands. "I knew you could not resist."

"You must undress."

He did as he was told, and Thor cupped Loki's balls in his hand, testing their weight, letting them settle into his palm. He held them a moment before Loki felt the flush of seidr running through them. Thor's magic was not controlled and trained, as Loki's was; it was primal, raw and ripe and glorious to feel.

"There. Now they will be endless."

"And you, brother, are still quite noticeably dressed. Let me see to you." Loki stripped him with hurried hands, letting his warm cloak fall to the floor, tugging his light tunic over his head and kneeling to attack the many buckles and fastenings of his trousers. The moment they fell away, Loki was rubbing his cheek against the burning length that showed through Thor’s linens. Thor’s hand came up to wrap affectionately around the back of his neck, and Loki let his eyes fall shut, his face tilted up towards his brother and showing him his happiness.

Loki rose to his feet before shoving the linens away and pausing for Thor to step free. He could resist anything except temptation, and having Thor’s cock so near his face did tend to result in something that, while greatly enjoyable, was not the goal of this particular evening.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Loki said. He dragged his mouth across Thor’s chest as he spoke.

Thor groaned in reply. “You know what I want, Loki,” he answered.

“But I want to hear it. I want you to tell me what it is that you desire, what brings you to my chambers.”

“I want you to fill me up. Fill me until I’m so full you can see it and I can feel my skin stretching tight.”

“Yes, I will give you that and more. I will breed you until you are so full of seed that you can barely walk. All these lovely muscles,” he said, rubbing his hand over Thor’s firm abdomen, “they will be hidden by the swell that I will give you. Oh, my love, I will make you huge, and you will look so beautiful."

Thor's breathing had grown heavy and rough as Loki made his promises.

"Get into bed. Let's have you on your back while we can," Loki told him softly.

Instead Thor pulled him in for a brief and searing kiss. "You grow dominating," he said, his rough voice tinged now with amusement.

"Eager," Loki corrected. Oh, he was, he was so eager to do this for Thor. He had seen those longing glances cast by his brother for so long now, but it was only recently that he had had the realization: Thor held the power within himself all along.

"As am I," Thor said. He picked Loki up and carried him to the bed, stepping right up onto it with one mighty stride before sinking to his knees in the very center of it, still holding Loki tight against him. Their kisses grew longer, all swollen lips and searching tongues, until Thor made a sound deep in his chest and laid back. Loki moved with him, hovering above his supine form.

Loki broke away from their kiss only reluctantly. "I shall open you with seidr, tonight. I can wait no longer to give you what you wish."

"Yes," Thor said, his voice shaking with desire, and even had all else failed to tell how deeply Thor wanted this, his willingness to be opened so abruptly when he usually rejected it in favor of slippery fingers would have told the truth of things.

Loki gave a slight nod of his head and Thor was ready, slick and open and _writhing_ beneath him and he seated himself inside in one long thrust. Thor gasped at the sensation and wrapped his arms and legs around Loki, holding him so close he could do no more than rock his hips in time with Thor's own curling thrusts up to meet him.

"Thor, I can barely breathe," Loki said.

Thor's hold relaxed just the tiniest amount. "I want you close to me, while we still can," he said. Loki decided he could breathe well enough.

Their position did not afford the best stimulation, but they found that neither truly needed it tonight. The awareness of what it was they were doing offered more than enough to drive them onwards, their close, languid fucking carrying them higher until Loki came with a cry. His spill seemed to last forever, and when he finished, he was still hard. Loki cocked a curious eyebrow at his brother.

"I did that as well," Thor said with a smile. "It seemed best."

"Indeed," Loki murmured.

He was resting on his elbows, head hanging low and his breath hot on Thor's neck as he came back to himself. He gave a tentative push inwards, testing whether his cock, though hard, would be too oversensitized to carry on. It wasn't.

"Yes, yes," Thor breathed. "More."

Loki smiled down at him and began to move. It was odd, not trying to hold back his orgasms; indeed, the goal now was the opposite. No latency, no discomfort, just more and more and a happier partner with each one.

It was after the third time Loki spilled into him that Thor reached down to rest his hand over his abdomen with a shaking smile. "I can feel it," he said, and his eyes looked drunk.

Thor moved his hand for Loki to feel. He looked up at Thor as his fingers stroked over the smooth skin, playing a little with the narrow trail of blond curls. "Me, too," he said. "You like it? Me breeding you, filling you up like this?"

"Yes. More, I need more."

"Greedy. Soon we'll have to switch positions, you'll be too big for me to stay on top of you."

That made Thor moan again. His own cock was solid as stone and slick against Loki's skin, a visceral testament to his own desire. It must have taken every ounce of his control to hold back. It had an odd, shaking sort of thrill to it, coming this much while Thor fought so hard to avoid it.

They had to shift positions after just two more loads. Thor was visibly swollen by that point, his moans of lust for more becoming overlaid with a tinge of discomfort at the pressure of Loki's weight on his swollen belly. When Loki moved back onto his knees, Thor's cock sprang up from where it had been pressed between them, forced outwards by his new roundness.

"Hands and knees," Loki ordered, and Thor hurried to comply. It made his swollen belly look all the larger, now that it was hanging from him rather than sinking into the cradle of his pelvis. Loki moved behind him and leaned forward to run his hand over the lush swell. "Look at your reflection. You look so lovely," he breathed.

Thor's eyes met Loki's in the mirror and held, telling him all those things for which he had no words. He didn't need them, not with his expressive eyes so full of lust and love and happiness.

Loki rubbed his cock over Thor's hole, admiring how reddened and swollen it had become, utterly loose and open. He let the head catch on it, teasing, before slipping past.

"Inside, brother. You do me no good where you are," Thor told him.

"Oh, you want this?" Loki asked innocently, dipping inside and bowing his hips back when Thor tried to thrust back onto him. The second time he let Thor do as he wished, taking all of him in one smooth motion and squeezing, coaxing Loki into fucking him properly.

Such a sight it was. Thor's muscles were tense, his entire being given over to desire. Loki could see the tender ring tensing as it grabbed at his cock, and he held still, savoring the view until it was impossible not to move, impossible not to grab Thor's hips and fuck into him, adjusting his angle until he was hitting _just so_ and Thor was crying out at every sharp thrust into him.

"See? There. That's what I wanted to hear..."

It had been immediately clear that Thor had enhanced not only Loki's abilities, but also his volume. This time, though... it felt like it went on for _ever_ , an eternity of sharp little jerks and hot steady pulses shooting from him, leaving him twitching and shaking as he collapsed onto Thor's back.

"That was even more this time, wasn't it?" he mumbled into Thor's ear.

"More each time. I thought I'd start myself off easy. But it feels so good... I think I need a moment," Thor answered, breathless.

"Take as long as you like. Just hold yourself open for me."

Thor let his chest had collapsed down to the bed with a relieved sigh. He moved the pillow away so his head could rest more comfortably, and reached back to pull his cheeks apart. That was all Loki had expected him to do, but his fingers kept moving, sliding further back until they were inside him, two from each hand hooked inside and pulling himself open. He waited quietly, only the roughness of his breathing to break his stillness as Loki jerked himself to completion. When he came, he pressed the head of his cock between Thor's fingers, his lust-glazed eyes fixed on how very _stretched_ it was, white with tension. His fingers bit into Thor's hip as he held them together. He could feel each jet of cum as it shot into his brother, almost thought he could see the extra burst of tightness in Thor's skin. Thor made a sound between a moan and a sob with each pulse, biting the pillow to hush himself. When Loki came back to himself, he rubbed a soothing hand across Thor's lower back and found the skin there taut. He leaned down to pass his hand over Thor's belly. It was huge, the skin like a drum. Thor shuddered at the touch. "You like that, don't you?" Loki asked him.

Thor nodded. "It's so much, Loki. I didn't know I could feel this full," he said. "I'm not sure I can take any more."

"Oh, and here I wanted to give you twins. You can take twins for me, can't you? Just think how big you'll be, how much I want it." Loki slid his hand down to Thor's cock. It was achingly hard, dripping a near-constant stream of slickness to the sheets beneath him.

"Not yet," Thor panted when Loki began to stroke it, though he worked his hand only lazily. "Not until you're done. I don't want to until you're done."

Loki gave his arm an approving nip. "You know how I love giving you what you want," he said.

Thor's voice, when he answered, confirmed that he needed more. It sounded wry, as well as wrecked. Loki would not be done with him until he was so full that there was no room left in his mind for anything else. "Mainly when it's also what you want. I think I need to lie down," he said.

"Easy," Loki said, taking hold of his hips. He held on, helping Thor lower himself gently down to his side. He settled tightly behind him and reached down to part Thor's ass and let himself back inside.

Another load and Thor was _dripping_ with sweat at the strain of it. Loki ran his hand down Thor's firm chest, lingering just below his ribs where he was used to finding solid muscle, now utterly lost. It would have been erotic to have Thor like this no matter how he got that way, panting and desperate and maybe a little afraid now but still wanting all of it. But to know that it was _him_ doing this for Thor, that it was _Loki_ filling Thor to the point of delicious obscenity, _oh_ , that was...

"One more, all right? One more and we'll be done."

Thor choked on a sob as he shook his head in agreement. Loki was still inside him, keeping him sealed up tight, so all he had to do was begin pumping his hips, keeping his hand on Thor's swollen belly this time as he leaned over to claim Thor's lips. Thor kissed him frantically and Loki drank down every sob and gasp and moan and each one urged him faster, fucking with savage speed as he chased his final climax and Thor was clenching down on him, trying to make even better what was already impossibly good and when he came this time he could _feel_ Thor growing beneath his fingers.

He had broken from their kiss as he had cried out his pleasure; now he leaned back down to pepper kisses all over Thor's face and throat. "I'm going to pull out now, and I'll make you tight, so you lose nothing," he whispered.

Thor nodded. "Yes, I want to keep it," he said as he ran his hand gingerly over his belly.

Loki didn't make Thor tight the moment he drew away. His opening had grown so slack and sloppy after such long use, he could not bear to let it go unseen. He moved back on the bed and parted Thor's cheeks, leaning in for a better view. Yes, he was swollen and red and the ring of muscle, usually still somewhat taut and controlled even after fucking, had surrendered utterly. Loki watched a thin trail of cum begin to dribble out before he roused himself from the sight. A slight turn of his head and Thor was tight again, his entrance no more than a furl of slick, reddened skin.

"I want the mirror," Thor said, pulling away from Loki and sliding towards the edge of the bed.

"Of course. Careful," Loki said. He got up and walked around to where Thor sat, leaning back on his hands. He helped Thor ease himself up, catching him when he nearly pitched forwards. "You have to lean back a little, and put your feet further apart."

Thor shifted his stance. "How does anyone live with this for months?" he asked.

"Well, most aren't this big for very long, and when it comes slowly, it's easier to adjust," Loki told him.

"That makes sense." Thor walked gingerly over to the full-length mirror next to his wardrobe. "Oh," he breathed. His fingers skimmed lightly across his belly.

Loki came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest and resting his chin on Thor's shoulder. "You like it?" he murmured.

"I do. Thank you," Thor said. Their eyes met in the mirror and Loki smirked. "What?" Thor asked, suspicious.

"You still need seeing to," Loki told him. His gaze dropped, sweeping down Thor's reflection to where his cock was forced straight out.

Thor stopped breathing when Loki curled his fingers around it, and Loki gave his ear a sharp nip. "Breathe," he reminded.

It took almost nothing to bring him off. His cock felt heavy in Loki's hand as he worked it, his swift motions made easy by the thick ribbons of clear slickness that were still pouring from it. His eyes were still fixed on Loki's, the last traces of blue lost to heated black and his chest flushed red above the white-tight stretch of his huge belly. Above all this, his hair shone gold where the damp strands clung to his face.

"You look just as lovely as I promised, Thor, so big with my seed planted inside of you, so much of it filling you up-"

" _Ah!_ " Thor cried as his body jerked forwards. Thick slashes of white spattered across the mirror as Thor came, each wave of pleasure driving another rough _ah! - ah!_ from him until they melted into one long, low moan, his cock pulsing in Loki's grasp.

Loki held Thor through it all and helped him walk on his shaking legs back to the bed when it was over. Thor settled onto his back and Loki curled up beside him.

"Good?" Loki asked.

Thor laughed, the sound almost drunken. "Exquisite. Tomorrow... you must let me thank you."


End file.
